When Time Starts Running Out
by OphiuchusIXII
Summary: AU / Small-town girl Caroline has been running from the Council after being ousted as a vampire for a couple of months, before meeting the elusive Katherine Pierce. A run-in with a witch has proven them unfavorably, because soon enough, they are in the past. 1492, the year Klaus Mikaelson and his brother, Elijah finally make preparations to commence with the sacrifices.
1. Worldy Travels

**I - Worldly Travels**

 **A/N: Hey guys! My name is Ann. I'm obsessed with the idea of Klaroline, I decided to do a time travel fic. I understand that the idea has been done before, but the scenario in which this occurs in is different, and I tried to make this story overall a bit different than what you have read before. I hope you enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Caroline has turned into a vampire and already she's shown to adapt to her new circumstances really well. Caroline was freaking out about her mom, Liz, finding out what she was, and she was determined not to let her find out. Stefan reassured her that none of them would let that happen, but Caroline was scared. Liz was the town's sheriff for God's sake. If she so much as suspected that Caroline was a vampire, Caroline knew she had to kiss her life here in the small town of Mystic Falls goodbye.

So she threw herself into school. She was the head of 5 committees including the Prom Committee, the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee, and the Environment Club. She was getting above average grades. Who said Caroline was going to settle for anything less than perfect? And she had Matt. Her high school sweetheart, and her first love. Caroline loved him so much it hurt. He was a good person, and more importantly he loved her back. For the first time in a long time, Caroline felt loved by someone. She needed him. She needed her school community, she needed a small sense of normalcy before she started bursting out in tears, knowing she could never be normal.

Caroline was trying to make her human life work, she really was, but she wasn't normal, things weren't going the way they were supposed to. She was supposed to marry Matt, after pursuing a career in journalism, be the perfect wife in a perfect family. She was supposed to remain human! Where was that dream now? She was pretending for a long time, but she knew now that she was a vampire, this small town life was never going to be enough. She has eternity to travel around the world and to break out of her small shell. But where can she go? What can she see? Caroline had no idea. That was making her go mad even more.

Her emotions were unhinged and ranged from zero to a hundred real fast. There was no such thing as an in between for a vampire. Caroline was probably scaring away Matt, though, he wasn't fond of the whole possessiveness thing. When she found Amy flirting with Matt she compelled Amy to go drown in a well. Okay, so that was a bit much. But then again, Caroline was an only child, and realistically speaking, he shouldn't have been expecting much.

But regardless of her situation, Caroline was handling it quite well. Yes, she was.

...

...

...

"What do you mean mom?", Caroline screeched into the phone.

"Dear, tell me the truth. Are you one of them? Those creatures?" Liz asked skeptically over her cell at the police station. And for a second, Caroline was going to lie. Reassure her mother that she wasn't a vampire, and playfully accuse her of being high on something. But her throat went dry at the thought. She couldn't hide this forever. So she told her mother to come home. That this wasn't something that they should discuss on the phone.

"Care? You didn't deny this. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Mom?! Don't freak out. I'm still your Care Bear. Come home, and I'll explain everything." She hoped that saying her old nickname would regurgitate all the remainder that this was her daughter they were talking about.

"How can I? I don't have a daughter. I only have a blood-sucking vampire parading around as her." Liz abruptly said, before cutting the phone on her family. Caroline could feel herself sinking toward the floor and her vision was clouded from the tears welling up. She couldn't believe it. She knew that her mom would never accept her as a vampire but the smallest part of her hoped her mother would, just for her. Liz grew up her entire life knowing only one side. She couldn't fathom that another layer of being a vampire existed. All this talk about never letting her mother know and Caroline was the one to ruin the perfect, delicate situation. Oh my God, what was she going to do? What about Stefan? What about Bonnie? Would they hurt her too? Or how about Tyler?

All these names were rolling in her head. And Caroline knew there was only one thing she had to do. She had to run, and leave before her mother got an idea that there was more than one of them in Mystic Falls. So Caroline started to do what she knew she could do best.

Make lists.

...

...

...

She packed all her clothes and her important keepsakes, which included a photo of her mother and another one of Elena and Bonnie. She had her iPhone with all her valuable playlists on them. Over the past few weeks of being a vampire, unknowingly music has become her solace.

She glanced back at her childhood room, and without looking back, she walked out of the house, grabbed the keys to her Ford, and drove to 2104 Maple Street, where she knew Elena and Bonnie would be.

...

...

...

"Hey, Care. What's going on?"Elena asked as she opened the door to see Caroline, in all her mascara smudged glory.

"Elena, something terribly wrong happened. I made a mistake." Caroline replied in a cryptic manner.

"Care? You're scaring me what's going on?"

"My mom found out. She found out. I need to get out of here. I just need to let you know that I have to go. I'm so sorry I put you guys in danger." Caroline's voice started to crack, and tears were blurring her sight, she felt like crying just hearing the words out loud.

"Come in, here let me call Bonnie, she'll make it here." Elena gave her a comforting hug. Elena was moving with a sense of shock at her situation. Caroline was her best friend. And now she was a vampire because of her. Because she had to drag everyone she loved into danger. Because she was the doppelganger. _"My best friend from kindergarten is leaving me. How am I supposed to do this without her?"_

A moment later Bonnie charged through the door.

"Oh God, Caroline." Bonnie rushed over to her companion and gave her a hug. Bonnie, as fun, as she was, always had wisdom beyond her years, and as ,surprising as it was that Bonnie was a witch, it made sense in the eyes of Caroline. She had an aura of power and old age. She was an ancient soul. It was just that everyone could see it but Bonnie herself. Caroline let herself feel comfort in the embrace of her friend.

"My mom, she got a call. Someone ratted me. But who?" Caroline questioned, as she was listing a bunch of names through her head.

"Caroline ,don't worry about that now leave that to us. We'll make them pay. But right now, we need you to be safe. Here, take this." Bonnie gave her a wad of cash. Caroline already brought her own, but there was no way she could accept this. But Bonnie wouldn't listen.

"Care, you need to get out of here, and to do that you need all the cash you can get."

"Here, let me get my cash too," Elena said before ran up the stairs to her hiding spot in her bedroom, full of birthday and Christmas money.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to cast a protection spell on you, okay? I need some of your blood." Bonnie said, redirecting the attention to herself. "I can make it so everything time the protection spell wears down, I can spell you again. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. Okay, let me just get a knife." Caroline absently walked to the kitchen to get one

And after a few vials of blood were spilled, Bonnie started chanting. Bonnie was desperate. Anything she could do to keep Caroline safe, she would do it. Caroline was worth it. In her misguided ways, she's always watched over Elena and herself over the years, and now it was time for Bonnie to repay the favour.

" _Ille sanguis Forbes vivamus. Utcumque tueri, sua tuta."_ Bonnie chanted in Latin, a language that seemed as old as time itself.

Suddenly, the blood that Bonnie was using to channel power and keep her connection with Caroline, was bursting into flames, and abruptly, Bonnie's face pointed to the ceiling and starting chanting a different tune.

" _Cum sphaera solis incidat diaboli anima ipsa se mutare in melius deteriusve"_

"What the heck was that?" Elena started to get worried. Even though the situation called for it, and even though Elena was her best friend, Caroline couldn't help but think that Elena was the champion of worrying. But the moment she thought that, she chided herself.

Bonnie came back in a trance. Everything was so hazy for her.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Caroline asked cautiously. One thing about these witches, they got more than their fair share of prophecies and legends and demons.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why what did I do?"

Caroline hesitated for a second sparing a glance at Elena before responding. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Hmm, is the spell done?"

"Yeah I think it is. Don't worry about it, I can reinforce it later. Care, you need to get out of here before the sheriff finds you." Bonnie replied hurriedly getting to her feet.

"Okay, yeah you're right." Caroline took a deep breath in. She looked around at the place that became her second home. She spent as much time here as she did her own home. As her eyes landed on a photo of Elena's parents, she couldn't help but feel bad. Why, out of all the things their parents were involved in, was Elena's parents killed because of a car?

"Thank you for everything guys. I'll miss you." Caroline said hoping that she sounded braver than she felt.

"We'll call you when it's safe. Compel yourself a ticket on an airplane to the last place they'd suspect. We don't know how far the Council will go to find you." Elena said.

Caroline wanted to see Matt so bad, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to tell the Council to screw themselves, she couldn't screw over Matt. If anyone saw her going to Matt's house, then they'll hound him of questions he couldn't answer.

"Care, we'll tell Matt as much as we can." Bonnie calmed her fears as she read her thoughts.

"No, no, don't tell him. He's going to hate me."

"Don't say that Care, Matt loves you." Elena chided.

"Don't do anything. I love you guys. Stay safe". Caroline gave them both a hug. And with that, Caroline walked out of 2104 Maple Street, got into her car, and drove out of the driveway. A clean break was the best for all the parties involved.

"Oh Care," Elena whispered as she and Bonnie glanced out their bay window.

...

...

...

"Mason, you can go screw yourself," Katherine responded in the snarkiest tone she could muster to her lover. She knew he would be begging for her not before long. But the real person she wanted wasn't going to beg for her, he was too busy playing babysitter for the immortal vampire who wanted her dead.

Katherine Pierce, 500-year-old vampire doppelganger, feared assassin to many. Power hungry, yet alone. Feared, yet was fearing of only one person on this planet. When the oldest immortal vampire on the planet plans on killing you, you run.

Katherine thought about throwing in the towel once or twice. _"Let him just end me. At least I can see Mama again."_ But just before the Original would find her, she would always manage to get away. Secretly, as old as she is, Katherine could never really throw herself at the hands of death. She was scared of seeing all her sins flash in front of her eyes for 7 seconds before she died. She was half scared of seeing her Mama on the Other Side, or Heaven or wherever she will end up residing in the afterlife.

" _Well I located the doppelganger, I have a witch, I have a werewolf. Just need to get me a vampire. No worries just gotta turn some poor innocent into one once I get to Mystic Falls."_

Currently, she was in India. Yup, India. The country was not geographically big but had more than 22 official languages, but that didn't count the more than 1600 informal dialects in the region. It had a billion people, so it was easy hiding within the sea of light and dark skins.

"I think I'm going to head to Chennai for a while." Katherine thought out loud. Yeah, Chennai would be a good change of scenery.

...

...

...

"One plane ticket to Chennai please," Caroline asked, her sunglasses exemplifying the cool persona she had surrounding her.

"Excuse me, miss. You're not on our list. Who are you?" The attendant asked her. She noticed the blonde-haired beauty in front of her. She was young, and daring for sure, trying to get on a plane with no passes. But there was something about her.

"Please, I'm sure this one favour wouldn't hurt?" Caroline pushed her sunglasses down to the bridge of her delicate nose. She hated using compulsion, but it was the one thing that had her to an advantage. The worse that could happen to the lady was the loss of her job, but Caroline could lose her life. Which reminded her she needed to speak to the attendant's supervisor after this was done.

The attendant didn't know what came over her. Looking into her ocean blue eyes, and her dilating pupils, it was like she needed to do this. But she didn't want to.

"Oh, and call your supervisor when you get me on the flight, yeah?" Caroline asked again.

The attendant pulled a tight smile on her face as she responded.

"Of course"

After compelling the supervisor, she was handed her boarding pass and directed to first class. If Caroline was going to be the subject of a wild goose chase, then might as well travel in style.

Caroline didn't know why her finger landed on Chennai. She didn't even remotely think of India when she was thinking of places to run to. Scratch that, she didn't even know a city called Chennai existed in India. But then again, if she didn't think of it, when would her mother right?

She put the ear pods into her ears and put on her playlist of favourite songs on her phone and closed her eyes. Caroline was going to struggle with a long day on the plane.

...

...

...

Katherine got herself on the dingiest train she could find. The Originals travel in style, so she knew they wouldn't find her here. Her clothes made her stand out and she could practically hear all these men and their drooling mouths. This was a constant no matter where she went in the world.

Caroline got herself off the plane, and with a thermos full of blood in one hand, and suitcase in another she ran to catch a train.

That's when she spotted her.

"Elena?" Caroline looked at her from afar. She styled her hair in fashionable curls instead of her statement pin straight hair, and she certainly did dressed much sexier. Her all black outfit was certainly new. But that was had to be her best friend.

" _Oh sorry, you must have got the wrong person."_ Katherine started to say, but she stopped. 500 years on Earth and she could tell what she was talking about. Vampire, werewolf, human,witch, anyone. And right now, she was speaking to a baby vampire.

"Who's Elena?" Katherine replied in a much deeper voice than her doppelganger in Mystic Falls.

"Lena, stop playing with me. You came for me. Is everything okay back home? Can I come home again?" the blonde had a spark of hope in her eyes as she said those words

" _Oh, so she's a runaway too, huh?"_ Katherine decided maybe she could take some pity on the little baby vampire. She kinda reminded Katherine of herself in the beginning stages.

"I don't know who you're talking about. But I could use a travel companion, so why don't you join me?" Katherine replied in the friendliest tone she could muster. "I'm Kathy by the way." Katherine often resorted to her "fake" name. She wanted to trust this vampire, but for all she knew, this could be a trap from that son of a b-.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you." Caroline responded in a half sarcastic tone. She kept staring at Kathy. There was no way that she wasn't Elena.

"What?"

"No, it's just that you look a lot like this friend of mine from back home," Caroline responded.

Katherine needed to learn more about this Caroline Forbes. This baby vampire running away from home. She seemed like she had a perfect life.

"And where's this home?"

"Mystic Falls. But what brings you to India?" Caroline questioned,changing the subject from herself. She didn't feel like answering questions that were better left buried.

"What can you say, I crave adventure," Kathy replied but her mind was elsewhere. Her gears, however, were churning. The doppelganger lived in Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert, the human doppelganger. She had taken that phony white name, but Katherine knew she was of Petrova blood. And this Caroline Forbes was her best friend. The baby vampire. So maybe she didn't need to turn anyone. She had her vampire right here. Katherine started smirking as she looked through the window at the perfect fields. Everything started falling into place. Before long, Katherine can find her freedom.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go. Chapter I! I know, I need a beta really bad. Like really bad. Any willing to help?**

 **Anyway, in case you haven't picked this up already, this story does take place before the sacrifice where Elena dies to release Klaus' dormant werewolf side. So no, Klaus and Caroline don't meet in the future like they do in the canon. And they don't realize that Katherine is on the trail.**

 **For anyone interested in the translation of the protection spell Bonnie placed on Caroline, it was** _ **"The one of Forbes blood must stay alive. Protect her at all costs, keep her safe."**_ **I have to admit, I don't have much skill in rhyming.**

 **Just to let you know, this chapter is a bit short, I just needed to warm up a bit, but the next chapter would be a full-fledged chapter of a decent length I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, though, I hope you find it interesting. You will see Klaus in the next couple of chapters I promise, but this story is primarily in Caroline's perspective. When Klaus' character is introduced then the perspectives might switch throughout the chapter.**

 **And as always, please review guys. Help me improve my writing.**


	2. A Friendship Built on Lies

**Chapter II - A Friendship Built on Lies**

 **A/N: Here I am, back at it again with a new chapter! Thanks for all the support from the previous chapter, its the reason why I want to continue updating this story. Anyway, let's just get on with the story. Just a little reminder, Caroline thinks that Katherine is a human, and she's hiding the fact that she herself is a vampire. Katherine however already knows who she is. I figured since Caroline is still a baby vampire, it may be harder for her to identify whether a person is a vampire or not.**

 **I wish I own The Vampire Diaries, but I sadly don't...**

* * *

Caroline and "Kathy" have been traveling together for a couple of months now and they were having the time of their life. You would see them on top of bar counters in Peru, shuffling on dance floors in Korea, and shopping till they drop in Italy. Katherine and Caroline were never apart from one another. Ask anyone in the party scene, and they'd tell you about the time Caroline and Katherine made out on the dance floor much to the pleasant surprise of their many suitors.

Even though Katherine was planning to snake out her best friend, and she was starting to feel a little guilt at the fact, she actually loved Caroline. Caroline was the best friend Katherine didn't know she needed. She talked to her about her one true love all the time, (without ever saying his name of course) and Caroline would just sit and listen. And Caroline knew that she wouldn't have made it far in the world without Kathy. Kathy helped her break out of her shell that was built during her time in that small town of her's. Although Caroline would admit to you that the similarities between Kathy and Elena were uncanny, too uncanny to be the twin stranger bullshit that Kathy spewed, she trusted her, so there was no problem.

Caroline hated hiding the blood bags she would have to steal from hospitals, and the thermos she would always carry wherever they went. So she decided she would tell Kathy about what she was when they reach Spain. And maybe Caroline would get a true answer on why Kathy and Elena looked so alike.

.

 _A few weeks later in Spain_

 _._

Spain was great. There was so much rich culture in the Gothic Quarter in Barcelona, and gaudi architecture in Casa Batllo, and the peacefulness of Buen Retiro Park. Caroline never knew running away could be so fun. She had Kathy, she had all this! What else is there to live for but every last dying moment they had left on Earth? She wasn't going to give the Council any satisfaction.

They were staying at this hotel, that Caroline compelled, which of course Kathy was too slow to catch. It was a luxurious 5 star hotel. Caroline never thought she would ever find herself in a 5 star hotel in another continent. Caroline had to pinch herself a couple of times to believe this was all real. But this time around, she didn't struggle with the painful facts.

" _I am a vampire running away from the town sheriff who is set on catching. I drink human blood from blood bags, I can use mind control on people, and I am currently staying in 5 star hotels where hot Spanish guys run around on every single floor."_ Caroline thought to herself.

But she still missed Matt sometimes. And even though she had Kathy, she kind of wished that she could be with Elena and Bonnie. School just ended, and they didn't do their yearly ritual of eating popcorn and sneaking into their parent's stash of beer, daringly trying a taste of that stuff. And than the next day they were off to being upstanding citizens of Mystic Falls. She wanted Bonnie and Elena and Matt back. More than anything in the world it was them that Caroline missed the most.

"Care bear? What's wrong?" Kat snapped her out of her thoughts with a pitiful look in her chocolate eyes.

"Nothing, uhm, I was just thinking."

Katherine glanced at her travel buddy. I guess she was still missing that Petrova doppelganger of hers. Katherine would listen to Care's stories and it sounded like one from the movies. Small town girl with the small town life, but a close knit community who always watched out for one another. Nothing like Katherine herself had when she was a child. But she guessed that she couldn't blame Caroline for what she was given. That life was all she knew.

"Don't think. Why don't you do something for me. I want you to get all these." Kathy gave her a list and demanded her to fetch her food, like she was her servant. At first Kathy's personality was unnerving, but she came to like that side of her too.

"Right, don't think. Just get...potato chips? Kat? I thought you hated potato chips?" Caroline read off the grocery list.

"Since when?" Kathy asked innocently, going for the dumb girl look.

"Last time I checked, you called it toxic poison." Caroline rebutteled, exasperated.

"Well, I reserve the right to change my mind. Besides we're only human right?" Kathy giggled. She was hoping that Caroline would tell her about her vampirism and who she was running from, and judging the look on Caroline's face she was breaking her.

"Yeah about that. I need to tell you something." Caroline hesitated. She had no doubt Kathy would be the type to accept this part of her. She had come to learn that Kathy was scared of nothing and no one.

There was a part of her however, that was fearing Kathy would do something stupid like as her to turn her. And Caroline knew that would bring up painful trauma about what happened to her, how she turned.

"Kat, only one of us is human." Caroline revealed.

"Wait...what?" Kathy first giggled at the suggestion, playing the dumb girl look again, knowing that this time Caroline thought it was real. Katherine knew she was a vampire for a long time, she was just waiting for Caroline to tell her herself.

"This is serious, stop laughing." Caroline whined.

"What are you?" Katherine replied.

"A vampire." Caroline answered. This was not how this was supposed to go. She saw her best friend looking at her with a judgmental look in her eye instead of the feared look she was expecting. And this conversation should have happened with both of them sitting down, and Kathy was supposed to deny the existence of vampires before finally going along with the story. No way in hell was Kathy taking this easy.

"So what do you drink blood every day?". Caroline nodded her head in response

"You're not one of those crazy people that are crazy enough to drink human blood and call themselves vampires right? Cause I can't be hanging around the crazies." Kathy replied with certainty.

"No. Eww, no. Let me show you proof." And Caroline showed her true face to Kathy, who's eyes didn't widened in shock, but rather smirked.

"So my best friend is a vampire huh?"

"Yup." Caroline knew from that point on something was up with Kathy. At this point, Caroline didn't even know whether Kathy was her real name. But she vowed to find out her secret.

"Cool."

"Cool."

"But, I really need to know the answer to this question, cause I'm dying to know. Why did Miss Mystic Falls the blood sucker run away from home?" Kathy pried.

"My town is kind of radical in their views of creatures like me. They would rather have all of drop dead and die. My mom is the town sheriff. She's currently trying to track us down as we speak." Caroline spoke, ignoring the comment Kat made. There was the unmistakeable sadness because her tone dropped from its usual happy note as she traced shapes with her finger on the table beside her in a state of an absent mind.

"Care, you know when I said I had resources? I can help you get away from your mom. Just tell me her name, and consider it done." Katherine needed to be serious here. Get the mom's name, threaten her life in time for the sacrifice to get her to Mystic Falls and have _him_ kill her to break that stupid curse of his.

"You don't want to kill her, do you?" Caroline almost screeched. She wasn't going to send her mother into death.

"Look, when I say resources I mean people who can give you a new identity and give fake tips to your mother. You can become who ever you want to become. A new name. A new life." Kathy explained.

"My mom can't die. You hear me. She's not getting killed by your _'resources' ._ "

"You got yourself a deal. Now, come on. Name?"

"Elizabeth Forbes."

.

.

.

"Hey Kat, I'm off to see the city. I'll come back in a few okay?" Caroline couldn't wait to walk in the streets, to speak the new language she recently picked up, and to taste new foods native to the region. Caroline was walking the cobble-stoned streets when she came by what looked like an antique store that was jam-packed with cool little knick-knacks. The baby vampire walked into the store.

Really, Caroline was taking her mind off of Kathy. Thinking about it, there was so much she didn't know about the girl. Where was she from? What was her parents' names? And how did she get all those resources? What resources? All these jumbling questions and thoughts, Caroline was starting to get a migraine. Something she didn't even know vampires can get.

Her eyes were darting left and right, between the regal looking chandeliers, and the detail of the dice, which was hand carved, when her eyes suddenly fell on it. The painting.

Caroline pulled it out from between two ugly posters and had a closer look. Two men, and a younger girl sitting in a royal throne in front of them. They seemed so different from each other, from everyone else, yet had a look of family.

" _They were related,"_ Caroline realized.

The girl sitting in the throne was beautiful, as only a royal could be. Her hair was only a shade lighter than Caroline's, and the dress she wore was a deep shade of pink, almost like a magenta colour, which contrasted nicely on pale white skin. But her eyes conveyed a bit of rebellion which masked the sadness Caroline saw on her face. Her eyes traveled to one of the brothers with chocolate hair. His entire demeanor was that of a noble man. Strong, protective. A chiseled jaw, and with his legs slightly spread out, it looked like he ready to pounce at anyone.

" _Looks like someone needs to get that stick out of his ass,"_ Caroline thought to herself, before giggling quietly to herself.

Caroline's eyes landed on those sea-blue eyes of the sandy red-haired one, and she knew that that one, had the look of a playboy at it's finest. But God, was he beautiful. His stubble, the smirk on those gorgeous red lips, and mischievous look of the devil in his eyes, like he was a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" _Who are these people?"_ Caroline pondered within herself. " _Wonder where their graves are?"_

"Excuse me. Who are these people? They don't look Spaniards?" Caroline asked the store owner. Her eyes traveled to the name tag of the chocolate-skinned girl. _Ebony._ She looked a bit like Bonnie.

"You are right miss, they are not Spaniards, but rather ones of British blood."

"Why is this painting here than?" Caroline glanced back at the painting.

"The painting was done in Britain, the painter who did this piece, Wilhelm Arthur, was well known to do pieces for those of noble title." Ebony responded, with a thick Spanish accent before continuing, "The painting was placed here when a small manor was getting cleared out, and being readied to put up in the market. I suppose they owned property here of some sort."

"So it was an abandoned manor?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm, yes. Let me get the address. You seem awfully interested in this family." Ebony responded.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either."

Ebony glanced at the vampire that walked into her store. She was the one the spirits kept reminding her would come in. Well, some of them anyway. Half of them were so against what Ebony was going to do to save The Originals. But it needed to be done.

She recognized her from the messages the spirits were always sending Ebony. Some of them were so cryptic about the terror that would come if this golden - haired blood sucker was to meet the most terrifying Original to walk the Earth. But Ebony only saw this aura of light from the vampire. She could tell that this Caroline was a good person, one that would stay with her humanity.

Ebony spared a glance at the grimoire hidden underneath the shelf. It would drain a lot of her power doing this spell, but she knew it had to be done. Altering the past, was the only way she can protect the future of her child.

Before she chickened out, Ebony grabbed the grimoire, flipped to the page and started performing the spell. She took a dagger and cut into her palm chanting all the while. It was that moment the doppelganger, Katherine Pierce walked in.

Ebony's eyes widened in panic at first, but later thought otherwise.

" _Perfect chance to channel the doppelganger's presence"_

With the help she felt confident she can finish the spell to her satisfaction. Meanwhile there were sounds of chit-chat from the two vampires to Ebony's side.

"Caroline, why do you find this worthy of your time again? You can barely see where you're going."

"Kathy, this place is cool okay. Maybe if you can chill out and allow me to look around." Caroline whispered back.

"Yeah, not in this place. Where are the cute guys again?"

Ebony was almost finished the spell. Not that they noticed.

"Well, not everything is about cute guys,"

"Tell that to the guy you were swallowing tongue and all," Kat bickered to Caroline.

"Well, I was drunk," Caroline was never the drunken one at parties, but Kat soon realized that when she was drunk, she loosened up a bit.

That's when Katherine first heard the floor shake. The low grumbling sound felt like it was the sound of some earthquake coming from the core of the Earth, but by now Katherine knew better. This was dreaded witch business. Beside her Caroline was still murmuring about something, but she gripped on to Caroline's arm, fighting to keep her eyes open, she needed to be conscious to see everything.

Suddenly the floor stopped moving. Caroline was the first to tilt her eyes downward, to see the forest floor, not the cheap-tiled one they were standing on minutes ago.

"Where are we?" Caroline dared asking, but as she looked to her travel buddy, who's eyes darkened, Caroline figured that she didn't know much either.

Kathy's eyes darted from left to right, up and down, noting every single leaf on every single branch on every single tree in the forest. Like she confirming something she already knew.

"Kat, you already seem to know the answer, now tell me. Where are we?" Caroline was getting a bit scared at the Kathy in front of her.

"Care, there's something you should probably know. You know how you told me you were a vampire?"

"Yeah, Kat what does that have to do with anything. We know the witch at the store had something to do with this."

" _Damn, Care Bear is smarter than I thought."_

"Yeah, it was. But, I should probably let you know that I wasn't so forth coming either." Katherine was freaking out, and she has never been scared of anything before, but this, she was scared of. She didn't want to lose Caroline. Not now, she needed the help getting back home.

She took a deep breath in, and showed her true face to Caroline. Her red veins and white fangs were in their full glory. Katherine was trying to gauge Caroline's reaction but before she could, she was slammed against itchy bark of the tree with a forearm to her throat.

"How could you? Why?"

"And you should probably know that something bad is going to happen to your mom."

"What?" Caroline screeched louder this time. Katherine's betrayal was hard to swallow. This was someone she considered a good friend of her's, and she hated that she was taken advantage of. Especially to her mother, how stupid can she be? She talked to strangers and went on world trips with them. Caroline was pretty sure that she broke the biggest rules of all time.

Caroline should have just trusted her gut.

"Why my mom? Why her, Kathy?"

"I'm going to tell you everything, Caroline. Everything. Just let me breathe first. Okay, let your arm down." Katherine soothed Caroline. But instead, she pressed harder earning her a yelp.

"My name is Katerina Petrova. Born 1472, in Bulgaria to a farmer." Katherine gulped. She was going to continue before she was stopped.

"Kat, what is this?" Caroline's tone softened, but not by much.

"Let me continue. I'm going to tell you the whole story, and than I'm going to run. If you were smart, you'd do the same," Katherine continued.

"I had a child out of wedlock in the year 1492. I didn't get the chance to raise her," Katherine huffed out some air, "In fact, I couldn't even hold her. My father ripped her out of my arms, and I was kicked out of Bulgaria. The reason why me and your friend are related is because we're both Petrova 's my great-granddaughter,"

"Doppelgangers," Caroline breathed out.

"When I was in England, which is where I fled to, I became English in nature. I became Katherine Pierce. It was there that I caught the eyes of two lords. Lord Klaus Mikaelson, and his older brother Elijah Mikaelson. I had some feelings for both of these vampires, and while the older brother returned these, Klaus...Klaus wanted me for a whole other reason. He was trying to break some curse that was placed on him."

"What does that have to do with me and my mom?" Caroline butted in.

"I'm getting there, wait." Katherine gave a death glare before continuing, clearly not appreciating the interruption,

"In order to break the curse, he needed a vampire,werewolf, doppelganger, and a stone where the blood of the sacrifices needed to be poured on. Now being me, I didn't want to have my blood spilled over some silly little rock. So I took the stone and I ran."

"What happened than? Will this happen to Elena?" Caroline pushed on. She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. Curse. Sacrifice. No way. Caroline was a newbie to this whole thing, not like any one will allow her to forget, but even she knew that this isn't the thing you hear every day.

"I hope it does. I need the curse to broken this time around." Katherine's bluntness surprised Caroline. She knew that Katherine was the type to not care about a lot of people or their opinions. But this was something Caroline wasn't prepared for. Katherine actually wanted Elena dead.

"Why? Elena is family to you,"

"Care, I betrayed Klaus 500 years ago by running away. I was supposed to die, but I ran. And Klaus has been chasing me ever since. I wanted to be free of his rage. So I located the doppelganger, and a werewolf, he's your friend..."

"Tyler." Caroline finished for her.

Katherine nodded at her before continuing, "And your Bennett witch, and I needed to get a vampire. And then you walked in, and said that you were from there. I had everything I needed. So I needed to lure you back to your home. I guess I thought if I handed you guys over, than he would free me," Katherine started feeling guilty.

"So you betrayed me. Katherine you could have just told me. We could go to Klaus, and talk to him. Explain to him that this curse isn't worth it..."

"Caroline. You're talking about reasoning with one of the Originals. Klaus and Elijah are a part of a family of siblings who happen to be the oldest vampires in the world. Every vampire today can be traced to one of five Mikaelsons. You don't reason with them Caroline, you either kill, or be killed. I need my freedom, and I turned my back on you before I even knew how much I'd come to see you as my friend. My family."

"So where are we?" Caroline ignored her last comment. If Katherine really thought that, then she wouldn't have betrayed her.

"I don't know." And for the first time, in Katherine's life, she felt scared. Maybe getting back to civilization might help.

"Why don't we walk, till we find someone who could lead us back to the hotel. Than, I'll get my stuff and leave."

"Oh, no. You don't get to ditch me that easily. You're going to help me save my mom. You were the one that put her in the position that needed rescuing in the first place"

"I can't. I have to leave. I'm sorry, Care." And with that, Katherine Pierce ran. Like she had for the past 500 years.

"God, I can't believe this."

.

.

.

Caroline had walked for miles now, and you would think that the fact that her being a vampire might help her endure walking a couple miles, but she was aching all over in places she didn't even know could ache. Caroline reached a clearing, in the forest, and that's when she heard the voices.

"Shoot it!" The male shouted, and a shot rang out.

Caroline clamped a hand to her mouth, forcing herself not to react. Where the hell did the guns come from? Were they council members?

"Caroline. You're strong, you're fierce, you can do this," Caroline chanted to herself out loud, before walking in the direction of the clearing where she heard the voices, with the intention of doing more investigating.

She caught sight of the men a couple of seconds later. They were wearing clothing from a different era, one Caroline didn't recognize.

" _Good to know they aren't Council members,"_

Caroline walked even closer, trying to know who, or what, they shot. One of the younger men was the first to notice the baby vampire, and his eyes dilated in lust.

"Now, look who we have here,"

Caroline gasped. Obviously, getting caught was not the first thing on her list. The dirty man grabbed her arm, and spun her around so that he can see her face.

"Well look at you, beautiful,"

Caroline didn't want it to get to this position, she really didn't, but she needed to keep herself safe from that disgusting man who thought he can touch her. She grabbed him by his neck, and hoisted him in the air, pushing him against the bark of the tree, her hand still on this throat.

His screams grabbed the attention of the group of men who weren't already watching the man make advances against the blonde.

"I need you to take me to your town, and feed me. If not, I get to decide what to do with this ugly dude who decided he was going to take advantage of a lonely girl in the middle of the forest."

One of the other men, looked at this baby vampire with extreme interest. His eyes slowly widened at what he saw. When all the men were looking at their friend, who was the mercy of the blonde-haired beauty, he was interested in her clothes. Wearing what looked like breeches, but were much more form-fitting. And her shirt. It fit her perfectly, and was tight around her waist. She didn't wear what was expected of young women from reputable families would wear. She probably worked at a brothel than, he reasoned with himself.

But this being standing in front of him, was beautiful. Her eyes, were this blue, a shade only lighter than his own, showed so much fire and strength. Her gorgeous skin, would make even the most admirable princess jealous. Silky blonde tresses flowed down to her shoulders, which was short and left open. She is different, he realizes. He didn't know what a goddess looked like, but she would probably look like the vampire in front of him.

" _Who are you?"_ the sandy-red haired man questioned mentally, " _I need to have you."_

As an Original himself, and considering he feared no one he snapped neck of everyone in the small crowd the girl managed to acquire.

It was Caroline's turn for her eyes to widened at the sight in front of her. The man, who just snapped everyone's neck and just left them like they were nothing. The man, who sped towards her with impeccable vamp-speed. She recognized him from that painting in the antique store.

"You," Caroline whispered.

"Lord Klaus, pleasure to meet you, love," before Klaus Mikaelson snapped her neck.

* * *

 **Guys, will you look at that. Finally Klaus shows up. And he's impressed by Caroline. But other emotions will seep through too. I don't know if you have noticed, but I tried to not write Klaus's name into anything, until later in the story.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Rate, review, follow/fav will you?**


	3. The New Vampire

**Chapter III : The New Vampire**

 **A/N: Back with another chapter again guys. Thanks for all the reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Keep them coming for me, yeah?**

* * *

Caroline woke up from unconsciousness couple hours later, in a dark and smelly dungeon quickly repositioning herself so she sat Indian style. And then, she started remembering all the things that transpired within the day. Antique Store. Witch. Curse. Doppelgangers. Sacrifice. Creepy people that seemed to think dressing in outfits from the 1500s was cool. _Klaus._ The man from the painting.

Which lead her to her next thought.

" _How the hell am I here? What is going on? Why is Klaus dressed as someone from the 1500s? Didn't think that a crazy immortal Original is crazy about cosplay..."_

Caroline let her eyes wander around the cell she was forced in. There was no way that this is legal in the 21st century. For a second, her thoughts drifted to the one the Salvatore boarding house had in the basement. The one she is in is also of a similar fashion except, the iron rods were floor to ceiling. If she squinted her eyes enough, Caroline could see the light from the daylight above, casting a highlight over the dank stairwell. She could also hear voices. British ones.

" _Who is she, Niklaus? Why is she here?"_

" _Brother, why don't you leave that to me."_

" _Who is she to you?"_

" _Obviously nothing if she's still unconscious in the dungeon, Elijah."_

There was a pause in their conversation. And then there was some vamp speeding, and suddenly they were in front of her.

"On second thought," Klaus smirked at Caroline's standing figure.

"Who are you?" Caroline found herself asking, even though she knew the answer. The devil who tormented her best friend for over 500 years. She played along, adding "And why are you wearing that?"

That was a genuine question.

"Darling, I think it should be me asking that question to you," as Klaus crouched down to her level.

Klaus took the time to admire her beauty again. Even in the dirty dungeon, this girl still radiated this fierce strength, and beautiful light. But, it didn't explain those clothes. And her accent.

" _She's not from here,"_ His thoughts were disrupted with the girl's question.

Caroline was in deep ponder, and before she even thought, she spoke her mind.

"What year is this?"

"1492, love," Klaus replied. The girl backed up, her eyes darting all over the place. Klaus was puzzled. It was as if she was expecting a different answer.

Caroline, knew what would go wrong if she were to say the truth. That she was from a different time year. From the _future._ She would get killed. Probably because he would think that she was lying.

"I thought this was 1490," Caroline made something up on the spot.

" _Stupid, Care. So stupid!"_

"I'm afraid you're wrong, sweetheart," Klaus responded.

Caroline needed to make up something instead. Do people in the 1500s understand the meaning of coma? Can a vampire even get into comas?

"The witch..." Caroline slowly repositioned herself so her back was straight and away from Klaus. Her eyes flickered to Klaus, confirmed that for now he was buying the story, and went back to the worried/confused look she was playing.

"The bitch. She hated vampires. My friend, the witch, was...courting one for a short while, and he betrayed her. So she put every vampire in the town to sleep. I was caught in their cross-fire. It seems I was asleep for two years than."

Elijah and Klaus' ears both perked up when they heard her foul language. But, Elijah supposed, given the circumstances, she could be excused for one time.

The noble man, decided to make his presence known, with a comment about her accent.

"Where are you from? You do not sound British,"

 _Crap._ She forgot about that tiny fact.

"Scot," she hesitated, and then continued, "Yes, I am of Scottish heritage."

 _Shit. Crap. Fuck. Why the fuck did I say that. I don't know a lick of Gaelic._ She thought to herself. _That's it. Klaus and his brother was going to kill her._

Klaus, on the other hand, knew this woman was lying. But he also knew that this lady was entertaining him.

"What's your name?"

"Caroline," she squeaked.

 _Caroline._ The name felt perfect on his lips.

"Caroline, that's a beautiful name," Klaus made his pleasure with the name known to the girl, and gave his signature smirk, dimples and all.

Caroline fell into Klaus' blue-eyed gaze. Such a deep, rich colour. She didn't even know that that shade of blue could exist. She was shaken to the core. How could someone so beautiful, cause so much terror? So much future terror?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elijah, the older brother. The one Katherine liked. But Katherine was terrified of them. She needed to get out of there, and fast before they asked questions she couldn't answer.

"So, Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"Good question...Lord Elijah." Caroline hesitated with that last bit, "I was looking for someone. I have been looking for a long time, before I got into that little - situation - and I want her."

"Who is it that you're looking for exactly? We can employ our resources to find this girl," Klaus jumped aboard with the idea of helping Caroline. Spending time with her. Wearing her down. Seducing her into his bed. Hearing her moan in pleasure would be a drug to his ears.

And then killing her before her heart could beat another time.

But this would be the first time, he would feel an inch of remorse. Klaus suspected it wouldn't take so long. This aura of radiance he was sensing from this girl, was something that would die out very quickly.

"Uhmm, she goes by the name of Katerina Petrova,"

The shock on the lords' faces, was priceless.

.

.

.

Katherine was running, running, running. Toward the voices that were chattering. About what, she doesn't care. She's Katherine Pierce, why would she care of such trivial, human issues?

Katherine came across...a small village? Where did that witch send her? She knew the best way to help herself, is to listen to conversations. They tell one more than they think.

" _What day is it, good man?"_

 _"July 20, 1492, sir,"_

Katherine reeled from what she just heard. _1492._ The witch sent them to another time period. In her 500 years of existence, she didn't hear anything in the likes of time travel.

She went to the man that mentioned the date. She needed the time, and a place to stay, and clothes. What better way to get that from an unsuspecting man?

"Excuse me, sir. I need your help," _God, can't believe I'm saying this. "_ I need shelter, and some clothes. Care to provide?" Katherine asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes,"

"Perfect. Lead the way," Katherine followed the man. She had full intention of feasting on him and his wife, and maybe any delicious sons he had. She giggled quietly at the thought.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, what do you know of Katerina Petrova?" Elijah asked, thinking of the human girl that was currently in her bedroom chambers, sleeping peacefully. Klaus' birthday the night before was a spectacle, but he knew that Klaus' best gift, would be the doppelganger. There was no way in Elijah's mind that this Caroline was speaking of the same Katerina. He overheard her introducing herself as Katherine at the ball.

Katerina was the most beautiful creature Elijah had come across. In the five centuries he's come to live through, things have started to dull. Klaus didn't leave any room for any personal happiness in his life, and Elijah had made it his personal duty to find his brother's redemption, so Klaus can find his own happiness.

"Is she with you?" Caroline retorted, not answering the question. If Katherine was right, than she couldn't trust these people.

"No," Klaus answered for Elijah.

" _So Katherine isn't here. Than where can she be?"_ Caroline thought to herself. She figured, if she could find Katherine, and find a witch, than she can get back to her time period. Caroline needed to get back and save her mom. But she quickly realized the dumb idea that was.

"Than I'll need a witch that can help me. I want to locate Katerina Petrova,"

"What reason could you possibly have for wanting a human?" Klaus asked.

" _Caroline demanded for a witch, from an Original vampire! How dare she?"_

In all honesty, he wanted to be furious. But he was going to keep his cool. Inwardly, he thought of how amusing it is to finally have a dominant female presence that wasn't his sister. Every other member of the female gender he has come across, have either been too boring, and annoyingly trying to be someone they are not. Or their blood tasted delicious.

The more he was hearing Caroline speak, he was already being mesmerized. She was strong. She wasn't all fearing of him. She wasn't kissing his feet. This was different. But he knew she needed to die. Klaus needed to prove to himself, more than anything, that Caroline was just the same as every other woman he's ever met. That Klaus, was invincible to the prowess of females. Even ones as magnificent as Caroline.

"Klaus?"

Klaus' thoughts were distracted by her voice. He liked hearing his name through those lips, in her odd, but delicate accent.

Elijah, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow in a questioning position. She addressed his brother without his title. And she didn't get killed for it. Her implications were more surprising by every minute of her presence here. He knew that, whether she was attractive or not, Klaus would have killed her for something as small as this.

"You address him by his title, Caroline," Elijah corrected her.

Klaus then seemed to snap out of his moment.

"Yes, well. He wasn't responding back." Caroline look was accusatory. Her eyes narrowed at his gaze.

"Which was?" Klaus asked her again.

"I need Katerina because she has something that belongs to me. I tracked her here, and I need to find her. As soon as possible. This is of utmost delicacy, I assure you."

Caroline was trying very hard to speak like a person of this time. It helped that she watched a shit load of television. She just grabbed the personality of Rachel Duncan from Orphan Black, a T.V show about clones. She was Caroline's favourite uber bitch.

Klaus, hearing her words, wondered whether or not to ask further about this 'thing'. What was it? And what the bloody hell was Katherine doing with it?

"Well, we will see to it that this gets sorted out very quickly," Elijah breathed out, and walked out, Klaus following his lead.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed in shock. The two brothers looked at each other before glancing downward, forgetting momentarily that they had a young lady trapped in a prison cell. Vampire or not, they were not savages.

Klaus was the first to react, grabbing the key off the hook and letting out the baby vampire. Her scent trailed behind her, leaving a fresh scent of lemons, and rosemary. It took everything in Klaus' will not to breathe it in, as he was looking at Caroline's stare.

Caroline turned back to Klaus, who was walking behind him, to say something. If she needed to channel Rachel Duncan than she needed to look at him dead in the eye, with no emotion.

"You trapped me in this cell of your's, and it seems now that I have soiled my clothes. See to it that I get clean ones, will you Lord Klaus?"

She turned back around and headed straight up for the stairs, a knowing look in her eye.

Caroline knew that at any moment Klaus would kill her for not treating him like the lord he is, but she knew the look in his eyes. It was one that was shared by Matt sometimes. Lust. He wanted her, so she was going to make him work for it. Enough so he can help her get back home to her true love.

...

...

...

Katherine was in the poor-people hut, looking for something salvageable she could wear. Anything that would make her look like a desirable young lady, fragile and needy. Ugh. As if she needed to wear something regal. Katherine was perfect in every way, shape and form. She could wear peasant clothing and she could bring a king to his knees.

Katherine knew that this was the time that everything went so right, and yet so wrong. Katherine became a vampire in 1492, and she escaped the plans that Klaus Mikaelson had for her with the sacrifice. At the same time, she lost her family because of it. She paid a big price for betraying him. It was a decision she would question for 500 years. Was being a vampire worth the loss of her family?

Katherine still didn't know the answer.

She finally found something worthy of being draped on her body, and quickly changed out of her skinny jeans and tight black top. For the time being she was safe. And that was all she could ask for.

Katherine walked out of the poor couple's bedroom, and into the main hall of their little shack. It was quaint, small and nice. It something at one point she would have wanted for her daughter's.

"I thank you for lending me clean dresses to wear," Katherine thanked.

She left the shack, her eyes glancing to the shelter, just in time to hear the screams of the mother.

" _Oh Lucas, Cassiel! My babies,"_

Katherine wore her signature smirk, walked toward the town again, in search for a place she could stay, permanently until she could find a witch. Obviously, not in this place. Maybe one a couple towns over.

Finally, she was in her element.

.

.

.

Caroline was getting comfortable in her new room. After Elijah - sorry - _Lord_ Elijah and Lord Klaus escorted her to a guest bedroom, they reminded her that they were at her disposal and should she need anything, all she would have to do was call them over.

Bullshit.

They want something with her, Caroline knew this. They were probably talking about her this second. Did they think that Caroline was lying now? Did they think that Caroline of all people has any strength in dethroning them? She would call them crazy, if that were the case. Come on, Caroline was a baby vampire. She barely knew who she was now, let alone be able to throw over the oldest vampire in the history of time.

The Originals, Katherine called them.

.

.

.

Klaus' mind just wouldn't let up on the blonde vampire, probably sleeping in the room beside him. He didn't even know why it was her in particular. Why she was the one to keep his thoughts on her, all the time since they have met a couple hours before.

But secretly, Klaus knew.

She was beautiful, and strong, and full of light. It sounds like something he employ when he wanted to bring a lady to his bed. But this was the only time, he has actually meant it. Those words, sounded so used, and so human. Caroline was otherworldly.

He wanted her in every sense of the word. This spell she has put him under was unbelievable.

 _Caroline._

He quietly fumed. This one needed to go. Klaus formulated a plan in his mind. Find out who this girl was, what she was after, and kill her. After bedding her of course. He was going to enjoy her while he could. He was a man, and she was a woman, and she was beautiful. What more what needed?

A slight suspicion basked over him. Could she be a spy? Could she be, right now, relaying information to _him?_

Mikael. His step-father.

Klaus suddenly stood up in his bed. Eyes awakening wide at this assumption. He quickly relayed everything that he had told _Caroline._ He should have known. Mikael was not above compelling beautiful vampires to spy on his sons.

" _But her eyes didn't show tell-tale signs of compulsion"_

Niklaus quickly chided himself. He was grasping at any situation plausible to explain why Caroline would be forced into this, as opposed to just accepting that Caroline could want this. Want him dead.

He didn't know what to think or what to do. The obvious choice, kill the girl. But he didn't want to do that. Klaus wanted to see what he could get out of her first. He did the only thing he knew how to do.

Go to his older brother.

.

.

.

Elijah was reading in his private library. As much as he loved his brother, it seemed like Niklaus demanded attention at all hours of the day. Years and years of disapproval and shunning of Niklaus at the hands of his parents, and he diagnosed that secretly Klaus wanted approval from family of some kind.

And Elijah was happy to provide.

His thoughts drifted from Niklaus to Caroline.

No, not like that. Klaus had already staked his claim on Caroline. Not that it mattered, the girl barely looked eighteen. Elijah was not into eighteen-year old girls.

The new vampire sitting in this home, in a guest room, that coincidentally was placed next to Klaus'. Not that she had any idea. Elijah didn't decide whether he liked her or not yet. She seemed stubborn and determined, reminded him of an annoying little brother. But she was...good. Innocent. In this society, it was really hard to find someone like that.

His thoughts drifted to what she asked for.

" _Uhmm, she goes by the name of Katherine Pierce"_

What could she possibly want with Katherine Pierce? Katherine was naive, and true to her name, pure. She doesn't even know about the supernatural that roam the night. How could she steal from one?

Just than, Trevor walked into the room. The man has been good to him in retrieving Katerina for him. Elijah hoped that he would stay loyal to him.

"Lord Elijah," Trevor addressed.

"Trevor," Elijah grinned, "What can I do for you?"

"There has been reports of Katherine running amok near Old Reading,"

"Impossible, Katerina is upstairs this second. In fact, I can hear her breathing right now. And human heart beats."

"I believe this to be false, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see this Katherine for ourselves," Trevor grinned in a sly manner.

"Are you encouraging me to go out to joust?" Elijah confirmed.

He had a feeling about this one, call it intuition.

"Let's go meet this girl who calls herself the doppelganger." Elijah smirked acting nothing like himself.

.

.

.

Katherine found herself a nice house. Finally, she reached a place worthy of her presence. She quickly killed, and left the bodies of its occupants in the lower cellar of the place. She was above trying to bury the bodies. Someone else would clean up after her.

She sat down in the chair next to her, thinking about what Caroline would be going through right now. She had no doubt that Caroline was smart enough to get herself a witch, to get herself back to her time.

Katherine wasn't much of a religious person, but for the first time, she sincerely prayed that Caroline didn't herself captured by Klaus Mikaelson. That man was two steps ahead of everyone else, and if Caroline crossed him, she was good as dead.

Or Caroline might be running side by side with Katherine Pierce, raging Klaus following them behind.

The stars casted a light into the room through the big gaping holes. She forgot how beautiful the stars were in this time. In the future, humans refer to stars as their celebrities. Pathetic. They paled in comparison to the sky.

Katherine's eyes darted to the door. She heard noises, voices. She exhaled very slowly, aware that they could possibly be hearing her right that second. She quietly gathered her dress, slightly hiking them up, getting ready to take flight.

By the time Trevor and... _him._ Her thought process slowed for a minute. She hid behind the gaping hole window and peered into the window to see Elijah.

Her precious Elijah.

He saw her too, she could tell. While Trevor and his lackeys were rummaging through the chests, which probably held the stolen jewels of the noble she killed, Elijah glanced out the window to see those eyes. Katerina's eyes. Tatia's eyes.

The woman slowly lifted herself so her full face was in view, at the discretion of Trevor. She put her fingers to her lips, asking him to keep quiet.

Elijah's eyes looked to her luscious lips, ones he desperately wanted to kiss. But he couldn't. Because she was going to die. And he didn't want his heart broken. Not again.

He barely caught the words that she mouthed in silent, but he did.

" _I'll see you soon,"_

His brain finally caught up to his heart, and he realized that he was seeing a girl that looked like Katerina Petrova, who looked like Tatia, but evidence showed this girl wasn't either of those people. He couldn't hear a human heartbeat, her ability to run out of sight was admirable.

She was a vampire.

Without a second thought, he ran out the door disregarding the vampires inside, and grabbed the woman's arm.

"Tatia?" Elijah asked the lady in front of him, grasping her wrist in an iron grip.

"Guess again. Actually, don't. That's not important. Right now you need to get me out of here,"

"You are not supposed to be a vampire. Klaus will be very angry at what has transpired,"

"I assure you, your beautiful human doppelganger is still at the palace. Let me go, Elijah."

"You know my name?"

"We've been very intimate, my lord." the lady giggled.

"How come I don't remember this?" Elijah asked again. This woman in front of him was boggling his mind, "I think I would remember if I was with you,"

"You do, 'Lijah,"

And the girl, using the distraction, ran off again, leaving Elijah confused more than ever.

.

.

.

Elijah walked into his bedroom, ready to go to bed after a long night, to see Niklaus pacing back and forth, panic flooded his eyes.

"What now? I wish to go to bed,"

'It's Caroline,"

"Of course, Niklaus. Ever since she's been here, it's all about Caroline isn't it?"

Klaus ignored his brother's comment, and continued.

"What if she's a gift from Mikael?"

Elijah's eyes darkened. He had been so stupid. Nik brought up a valid point. He paused before continuing.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked lamely. He didn't like this idea that Caroline was someone sent from their father.

"I came to you first. Where were you? Off galvanizing with Katerina?" It was Klaus' turn to get mad. He didn't like that his older brother was falling head over heels in love.

Elijah inhaled heavily at his brother's silly antics before responding, ignoring Niklaus.

"Should we send her to the dungeon?"

Niklaus' answer was an astounding yes. "I swear, if she ends up being one of Mikael's lackeys than I will kill her and everyone she's ever met," and with that, Niklaus walked out.

"When are you going to get yourself better threats?" Elijah remarked, following him behind.

.

.

.

Caroline slept after a long time of looking up to the ceiling, thinking of ways that included finding a witch. Even then it wouldn't guarantee that she would be able to find Katherine and get themselves to the past.

She refused to believe that Katherine would simply be left off the hook because of the danger that she put her mother in.

Her mother.

She dreamed of alternate universes, where she and her mother were happy. Where she could live a life of a pop-star, touring city after city, pleasing crowds with her vocals. Where she was happy with Matt. Somewhere she could hang out with Elena and Bonnie. These things mattered in Caroline's heart.

She woke up to the sound of the door breaking at its hinges, bursting with Elijah and Klaus, followed by a flank of vampires, all working under Klaus.

This was not looking good.

"It seems, love, that your vague answers about where you are from are enough to keep you alive," Klaus started off.

"I told you, I'm from Scotland." But Caroline knew that sounded stupid, even from her ears.

"Tell me that Mikael sent you, and I swear…" Klaus angrily replied.

"Who's Mikael?"

Klaus and Elijah decided that she was lying, so they took her away, snapping her neck first. It sent her whole world into darkness.

When Caroline woke up a third time that night, she was back in the dungeon cell she started off in. So much for their hospitality. She should have taken advantage of it when she could.

"Start by explaining everything to me, now" Klaus threathened.

"Well, you wouldn't like what I had to say anyway,"

* * *

 **Ooh, Caroline is back in the dungeons, again. Sorry guys, I don't like seeing Caroline in there either, but the story just took this turn. I realized that it would be unrealistic of Caroline to be allowed into her home without suspicion from the brothers that she was from Mikael.**

 **There's this plot line that's coming up soon that would serve as the main arc. There's a spoiler on my profile that you should check out which is on my profile page. So click my name and check out the spoiler. Or not.**

 **Anyway, my tumblr is _ophiuchus . ixii . tumblr . com,_**

 **EDITED - 24/12/16**

 **Stay safe.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ann**


	4. Double Double Toil Trouble

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! I am sending you guys another chapter now! Thank you so much for the reviews. School literally just started today, and I have homework to do, but I'm here updating instead. I am planning on updating once every two weeks, so that gives me two weekends to finish.

Thank you to BethanyRose92, the two Guests, and emacsweeny for the constructive reviews and the occasional request for a strip tease.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always please review and follow/fav.

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Double, Double, Toil Trouble**

"I guess I should be leaving," Caroline answered to Klaus, her arms tied behind her back in ropes, dunked in vervain, after stabbing her with arrows in another dosage of vervain.

"No, you will explain to me, what in the bloody hell you are doing here," Klaus asked.

"You were the one that snapped my neck and brought me here last time I checked. And Mikael? Are you serious? Am I a gift from Mikael? I am no one's gift. I'll be your worst nightmare the moment you untie me from these vervain ropes," Caroline imitated Klaus' accent in a mocking matter before the vervain ropes she was squirming under seared her body.

Caroline's carefully pulled back hair tied in a band was now loose, hair falling around her shoulders. Klaus couldn't help but imagine those tresses through his fingers. He quickly chided himself, and spoke the following words instead.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Klaus screamed, enraged, causing Caroline, for the first time since being in the Original vampire's presence, to cringe.

"I don't know who Mikael is. I swear," Caroline whispered.

Klaus flinched. He broke this girl. Hours upon hours of agonizing torture.

Elijah's gaze from Caroline's face fell to her hand, which carried a daylight ring, and astounded them both, considering it was very hard to find a witch who would make one for the monsters they were.

"Tell me, who gave you that daylight ring?" Elijah asked, as he reached back to take it off her finger.

Caroline flinched, it's familiar weight on her finger making her feel naked."My childhood friend was a witch. She made it for me when I first turned,"

"Where is she now? Would she be willing to make more?" Klaus questioned further. This vampire had connections with a witch, and is friends with one. Who else does she have under her wing?

"I don't know where she is. But even if I knew where she was, she wouldn't make more for vampires," Caroline knew that she had to sell it now, for if she was compelled her, whole story would unravel. And she would be left screwed over.

"What's her name?" One of them asked. She didn't bother looking up. This wasn't like her, but if Caroline wanted them to not compel her, they can't get the idea to.

"Ebony. That's the name she went by. I believe that she changed that too by now," Caroline was never going to give up Bonnie's name. And she'd rather give the name of the bitch that brought her to this state in the first.

"Ebony…" Klaus recognized that name from somewhere. His eyes slightly squinted in confusion and concentration. She sold fabrics in a stall somewhere in the Town. He quickly reclaimed the stoic composure he had before, telling himself that he should not let anyone know of the information he had. He make a small mental note to speak with Ebony later.

"Can I leave now?" Caroline snarkily asked.

Klaus smirked. Even at her lowest point, she still kept her stance strong against threats. That he could respect. What he could not? That attitude.

"You may leave," Klaus started, but didn't finish before Caroline spoke up.

"Great, why don't you come around here and get rid of these ropes, yeah?"

 _Yeah? Is that a new way of saying yes?_

"I didn't finish. You are coming with me to speak with that witch you spoke of. Ebony."

"Why do you need me to come with you? Go with Lord Elijah, and leave me alone now." Caroline responded. Seconds later, things started clicking in her head. Ebony is from the future, so why would she be in this time period? In 1492? Unless this was a different Ebony, things just started making a little sense.

"I will come down here tomorrow, to untangle you from those ropes. But before I go, I have one more question to ask you,"

"Anything,"

"Is this the same witch that put you under a coma for two years?"

Caroline knew the answer she gave was a lie, and the entire lie was so messed up she couldn't believe that he believed it, but there needed to be an answer,

"Yes,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katherine found herself a new house in a matter of hours,spending her night at another rich (now dead) noble men's manor. She had all the unhealthy blood, smelly food, and dirty water in the world at her disposal. Life in 1492 was good. Except for one pesky problem.

Elijah.

She had mixed feelings about seeing him at first. There he was, all strong and handsome. And he was the definition of stability. But Katherine knew how this was going to go down, She had to go on the run. And Elijah would stay by his brother's side, because 500 years of babysitting wasn't enough, he had to go on for another 500 years, before realizing that Klaus is a grown man, and can take care of himself.

Katherine deeply inhaled. Elijah was probably checking on her human self. Making sure she was still fragile and gentle enough to be the sacrificial lamb for Klaus' pathetic hybrid curse. Whatever. Elijah will be the inevitable reason Klaus turns into an even bigger monster than he already is. Encouraging him to go through with this isn't in the best interest for everyone else around him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine glanced, confirming her own suspicions that someone was walking there, quietly stepping on the steps, and breathing in small breaths, trying to act inconspicuous

Well that wasn't working.

Katherine vamp-sped to the door, and opened it fast, as an attempt to surprise the person on the other side. She should have known that the one person that she didn't want to see again, was on the other side of the door .

"Elijah."

"You," Elijah smiled a small smile,

Katherine just stared him down. Elijah, a man of honour and diplomacy was a little startled that she hadn't invited him inside yet

"Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?" Elijah smirked against those thin lips.

"Do you want something from me?"

"Who are you? Katerina is still in the castle. And like you said. Human. So that begs the question, who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce," It was Katherine's turn to smirk. She was playing with an Original's mind, knowing all of the future 500 years she was on the run for.

"Katerina?"

"No. Come in, won't you?" She winked and with a flick of the pony-tail she currently had pulled her curls into, walked deeper into the room.

"How did you find me anyway?" Katherine asked again, when she turned around.

"You left Lord Francis and his wife's bodies in the shrubs. It was easy to deduce. Something tells me you aren't going to settle for anything less than royal luxuries."

Elijah was amused at this Katherine. The girl he had at home, was gentle and caring. One who enchanted him with her beauty, and honesty. But this Katherine, she was fierce and daring and always left him wanting more. Where is she from? Why does she look like Katerina? Why did they have similar names? And why did she wear her hair like that?

"Would you believe me if I told you Katerina and me are twins?" Katherine asked, as if she had read his mind.

"No. That's impossible," Elijah gasped. This woman was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Than I would tell you that you're right. Doppelgangers don't come in the form of twins. Even I know this,"

"Than we can agree that you are not Katerina's twin. Can you divulge how you have the face of the Original doppelganger?" Elijah asked her again.

"Does everything with you have to be so serious? So urgent? Look, I'll tell you when I am ready. About who I really am, and how this affects you. But until then, be a source of entertainment, will you?" Katherine questioned. If her skills were still in check, than she would happily have a good night in bed with him, before running off somewhere else. Outside England.

"You obviously don't know me well. I won't rest, until I find out if you are a threat to my family" Elijah leered.

"Well you don't know me at all, do you? It's a pity you won't get that answer today,"

"A pity indeed," Elijah stared into 'Katherine's' (if that was her name) dark, mischievous glint in her eyes and for a second, he gave a genuine smile. Katherine couldn't help noticing how strange and foreign it looked on his face, but after a second thought, she changed her mind. It was a sight she wouldn't mind seeing again soon.

Katherine was the first to interrupt their gaze/eye-sex/staring contest. Call it what you will, but it was extremely awkward after a while for her. And she's usually the one to stare without wavering. Elijah coughed, at the detour that their conversation took.

"Would you like to come back to the palace for dinner?" Elijah asked her. He tried, but they both knew Katherine wasn't that stupid.

"Nice try, my lord. Now out you go,"

"When can I see you again?" Elijah asked with a breathlessness in his voice.

"You already see me every day," Katherine smiled, and soon shut the door on Elijah.

Elijah decided to walk home instead of getting a carriage ride home. Thinking about the small conversation between him and this _Katherine_ have made him realize something. Firstly, her accent wasn't British. In fact, it was similar to Caroline Forbes' in nature. Second, her hair was in a different style. Hair pulled back and tied with a band, high on her head. Something that he noticed oddly enough Caroline wearing as well.

Elijah tried going through all the years he lived through. Did he ever see the hair style before?

There was one person, he wanted to question.

Katerina Petrova.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It has been a few hours since Klaus left Caroline to her own devices in her special cell. The vervain ropes didn't burn her skin as much as they did before, considering how little of the vervain water these ropes might have sucked in anyway.

She needed to find Katherine, get back to their future, and save her mother, from a fate that indirectly she was the cause of. Her mother who was in danger, so Caroline could get lured back into Mystic Falls, to become a sort of sacrificial lamb to the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson.

God, she should have moved out of Mystic Falls with her dad when she had the chance.

But what Caroline really wanted the most, was some music. Because looking at the same dirty spot on the grimy wall was making her mind explode. She wouldn't have minded singing to a some catchy tunes while waiting for Klaus to come down and take her to that witch.

She's only seen Klaus twice. Both in this very dungeon. And every other instance of small means weren't good. The first time they met, it took him less than a second for him to snap her neck. Than, they meet again in a dungeon. And when those friggin' Mikaelsons decide that she could stay in a room like a lady, she's taken away from the little comfort she had there, back into a dungeon full of torture.

However, Caroline couldn't help but notice the undeniable spark of chemistry they had. It was too premature of her to go 'looking deeper in his soul for an actual heart', but those moments that she glanced at him during random moments in their conversations, he would be always staring at her. Like she's a puzzle, something to be solved. Like she entranced him or something.

And she had mixed feelings about that.

She reminded herself that she had Matt, her precious love back home in 2011 Mystic Falls. And she isn't the type to betray him. She loved him. But, it's not like Matt ever looked at her like that.

 _I think._

Caroline wasn't given enough time to think, as the doors at the top of the danky stone stairwell were lit with the glow of the light outside.

"Ah, dear Caroline. I believe that since the vervain ropes are dry, we can start compelling the truth out of you. I had my fun torturing you, and now I am demanding answers," Klaus' voice boomed.

"Go ahead, compel me all you want. If it makes you trust me,"

"Hah, trust? I don't believe in it,"

Caroline paused for a moment adding later, "I think you should start,"

Klaus' gaze darkened. "Alright then, why don't you answer this question. Give me a chance to trust you," he tilted in head, "How did you get into a deep sleep? You thought it to be 1490,"

"All I know is a witch put a curse over the town. Everyone stayed asleep for two years,"

"You told me a witch that was...courting a vampire caused this," Klaus queried

"Well, I'm a pathetic liar,"

Caroline thought that Klaus held a small smile on his lips.

"That works well in my favour," Klaus said.

"Will you untie me now? You know I have nothing to do with Mikael now, don't you?"

"I do."

So Klaus dug his fingers into the knots and expertly untied Caroline from the torturing ropes. Klaus' ears perked when they heard her sigh in relief.

What was he going to do with her?

.

.

.

Katerina Petrova was Bulgarian-born and raised. Even though, she resided in England now, her roots told her that living in the same castle as Klaus Mikaelson was not wise. He was a womanizing noble, with paranoia and trust issues that ran deep. There have even been talks of the man being a different creature altogether.

A beast, they called him. Savagely roaming the countryside feasting on all villagers that were placed with the misfortune of being in his sight. Feasting on the blood of other humans, while parading as such too.

It inwardly made Katerina shiver.

All these warning signs in place, should have made Katerina run. However, one look into Klaus' eyes, and she knew that he was just an outcast. An insider on the outs. Katerina wanted to be the one to change him.

Katerina came two days ago. Trevor, her lovely aid, taught her the secrets of high-class English society. It was at Klaus' birthday party that she caught his eyes, and almost immediately was asked to live here.

She said yes, because she didn't know where else to go.

Katerina didn't wish for people to judge her because she was an unwed woman living with two unwed men alone. But, Katerina knew that this was the only way that she could gain some respect. If she made Klaus fall in love with her, than she could marry him, and be respected amongst people of England.

Katerina needed to prove her family wrong.

Lying in her bed, in a very expensive fabrics, she felt off. This wasn't her. She was humble and homely type of person. She didn't like flaunting herself. Unless it meant getting something she wanted. Katerina wasn't oblivious to her Bulgarian beauty. It was something that has helped her a long way from her small village in Bulgaria to the developing towns in England.

She woke straight up in her bed, hearing someone pace at her door. She got out of bed, and opened the door, hoping it was Klaus. She was wearing some flimsy material to cover herself, and she hoped that it would be good enough to entice him.

Inside, Katerina knew that Klaus wasn't for her. But she was going to try and be happy with him.

When Katerina opened the door, a familiar face greeted her on the other side.

"Katerina,"

"Lord Elijah. I…"

"I need to talk, please. Put on some clothes and meet me in the library." Elijah's voice sounded urgent and desperate. She wanted to send him away till the morning, but she looked into Elijah's deep, homely eyes. Katerina couldn't say no.

"Of course my lord,"

Katerina's curls feel upon her shoulders, covering herself in the most enticing manner. Elijah couldn't help but be breathless. There was only one other time where Elijah found himself in that position.

With Katherine Pierce.

All these doppelgangers were getting him confused.

After quickly walking downstairs, he waited for Katerina, who arrived shortly after in a pale pink dress.

"What do you know about Katherine Pierce?" Elijah pounced the question on her. He wished to know the answer right away, and didn't do anything like waste time.

"Who is she?" Katherine asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"That's what I'm asking you," Elijah said back, leaning back into the chair.

"I don't know who she is. I'm sorry," Elijah could tell that Katherine...Katerina was saying the truth.

"What do you know about Caroline Forbes?" Elijah asked in rapid fire again. He was being urgent. This was clear to Katerina. Why was he asking him about other women? Did he wish to court them? Katerina didn't want to see Elijah with another woman, Why, she didn't know.

"Nothing,"

"Oh," Elijah paused for a minute before continuing. "You may go back to bed now. I sincerely apologize for disturbing you." And with that curt greeting, Elijah walked out the study.

Katerina had no idea what was happened.

.

.

.

Katherine's head started pounding in her sleep, forcing her to wake up from the memories she was gaining. Katherine. Talking late at night. With Elijah.

About herself and Caroline.

What Katherine realized, and Elijah didn't, was that he was changing history. Forever.

 _Oh boy._

* * *

 **A/N:** There's your chapter. Its getting late, so I should probably get going. And by the way, I apologize for the cliffhangy thing there, and the shorter chapter. Longer chapters will be up soon.

And follow me on tumblr on ophiuchusixii . tumblr . com

Till Next Time,

Ann


	5. Apologies

**I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this started, but I'm here and I'm uploading so there you go.**

 **Also, I was guilty of writing stuff like 'I don't see the point in updating, if no one is reading it,'. That's was kinda shitty of me to do, so I guess apologies are in order (see what I did there?)**

 **Also I edited Chapter III a bit. I was re-reading it and I realized I did some things that made absolutely no sense however it doesn't change the plot line, so you won't have to go back to read that in order to understand this.**

 **But onto other stuff, to be honest, I wasn't really happy with the interactions between Klaus and Caroline in the last chapter, but I'm hoping to fix that up this time and with the next chapter too.**

 **So get reading folks, and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter V - Apologies**

Caroline woke up the next day with no scars from her night in the dungeons and none of the rotting odour to match. She was back in the guest room she was in before, her eyes etched with the sights of the dungeons, and the burns from the ropes…

It was scary that she was actually used to it. The pain she's expected.

Caroline always was expected to have a happy face the next day. It happened once when her father was trying to 'fix' her as a newborn vampire. It happened again when that werewolf Jules and the rest of her dog pack came for her. And now.

No doubt Klaus was expecting that too. How could she tell? Well, the dress that was laid out for her on the chair, beautiful as it was, screamed the whole 'forget-that-I-tortured-you-for-endless-hours' and 'let-me-buy-your-forgiveness'. And she would have to either way, because it was either forgiving the man, or having her heart in his hands.

It was when Caroline was taking a moment to admire the workmanship on the dress that a maid knocked on her door before entering in.

"Your Lady," the maid curtsied. Was she expected to do that too? Caroline bowed her head in acknowledgement, signalling her to go on.

"The Mikaelson brothers are requesting for your company this morning. Lord Klaus wished to see you in the dress that he picked out. The one you have in your hands, My Lady."

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

' _Of course they did,"_

No doubt to ask her about Ebony again. The witch that didn't really do anything other than send Katherine and Caroline to the past. She didn't know the stupid lies she would have to come up with this time around to cover her ass.

"Tell them that I will be arriving downstairs shortly," Caroline answered curtly.

"M'Lady, surely…?"

"Yes?"

"You would need help with your corset," the maid asked, before hastily adding "M'Lady."

Caroline looked back at the dress. The corset, luckily didn't look as bad as the ones came beforehand as Caroline recognized, and she was sure it was going to knock the lungs out of her breath, but also she wanted to revel in the idea of wearing a dress like the one in her hands right now.

"Well, come on. Help me get in this dress," Caroline smiled at the frightened girl.

She took a sip from the tea that the maid brought with her (after she put on the dress), and quickly spit it out, the offensive burn on her tongue.

"M'Lady, I am so sorry," the girl gushed, as she ran to Caroline.

"You assumed I was a human," Caroline stretched her neck out by rolling it around, gearing herself up for what was to come. She slowly put the teacup to her lips, and chugged down the entire thing. Her throat burned as she coughed out in pain. She glanced at the girl, whose eyes were impossibly wide.

"I need to protect myself against The Originals. I would really appreciate it if you would keep on putting vervain in my tea every morning." Caroline told the maid.

"Of course," the maid obliged. With that, the maid got up from the edge of the bed where they were both seated, and left.

Caroline gripped the sheets adorning her bed.

 _How am I going to get out of here?_

.

.

.

Klaus woke up that morning with a smile on his face. If he honed his heightened senses carefully enough, he could hear Caroline breathing.

 _Caroline._

Klaus knew that he needed to make up for the hours Caroline spent in the dungeons. So he decided that she should get the finest dress the country had to offer.

Women love fine dresses.

He got himself dressed for that, calm and collected. Caroline would succumb to his charms soon enough.

"Gwen," Klaus called out to the maid, and when he heard no answer he tried again.

"Gwen!"

"Here m'lord," Gwen answered. Klaus should have been annoyed at her insolence, but even the maid couldn't put a damper on his spirits.

Don't get him wrong, there was an instant attraction to Caroline, and he knew that she was someone special. He would enjoy seducing her now that he knew that she wasn't from Mikael. And having her beg for death.

It was a pity that she had to die.

 _You, boy. You coward._

Klaus closed his eyes in shame. He was still being taunted five centuries from his father. He was still affected by the harsh words of his father.

"M'Lord?" the maid pulled him out of his thoughts. Klaus looked up at her,

"Of course. I need you to go to the market and get me a dress from the the finest booth."

"Any favourite style?"

He pictured her in a corset, her already round breasts spilling out of the top. Her small waist. Her perfect smile.

"Blue corset," Klaus mentioned curtly, and turned on his heel to see his brother's face.

"Ahh, Elijah. Good thing you're here. We have much to do," his grin amused.

"You're not planning to wear a blue corset are you? Because I do not appreciate being ridiculed as the man whose brother decided to go crazy and wear a blue corset,"

"Relax, brother. Simply buying our sweet Caroline a gift. Perhaps she would be willing to spill more about the witch that made her that daylight ring,"

"You must understand, that if she has a witch on her side, there is more to her than either of us realized. Are you sure she is dimwitted enough, not to see through the bribery you have planned for her? Especially after last night?" Elijah callously asked.

"Of course she isn't dimwitted. I just need for her to understand the finer things that we Mikaelsons have to offer, entice her to change her mind about us" Klaus had his full grin, teeth and all.

"Of course, brother", Elijah rolled his eyes in exasperation. He still didn't understand the infatuation that Klaus had on Caroline. He didn't understand where his brother's head was leading to, and whether he had to do any damage control.

But Elijah would do it regardless of consequences. Because Nik was his little brother.

.

.

.

Katherine's eyes widened at what she recalled from last night. The change in memories. At no point in her lifetime was there a mention of Caroline Forbes or Katherine Pierce from Elijah, the only brother that truly talked to her, and got to understand Katherine when she was Katerina.

Caroline was changing the past that Katherine trusted would stay concrete. Now, even that was unsure.

" _Must this girl mess up everything",_ Katherine thought to herself.

She supposed, it was partly her own fault. She was the one that left Caroline without a babysitter in the cruel world of the late 15th century. It was because of Katherine that Caroline had managed to find herself in the clutches of the Originals. The ones that wanted her dead for 500 years.

 _500 years_

Katherine wanted to change the past, so her future can be better. Maybe she can save her family after all. It was only a year between her arrival to London and when her daughter was given away for adoption. It must mean her family was still alive.

 _I want to go back home. Bulgaria._

Than, to make it up to Caroline, Katherine would bring to her - like a present - a trusted witch, that will send her back to the future and away from the Mikaelsons.

Katherine walked into the kitchen, greeted by one of the last remaining maids.

Everyone else was drained of blood.

She couldn't be expected to live alone. Katherine would have fed on her otherwise.

.

.

.

Klaus was happy to see Caroline in the blue dress he arranged for, as she was called downstairs to the main dining hall. Situated in a long table, Klaus with enough ego to take up the head of the table, and Elijah on the other end, left Caroline with a seating smack-dab in the middle.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing the dress I gifted you Caroline. It looks ravishing on you,"

"Hmmhmm." Caroline's annoyance was obvious. Klaus glanced at his brother Elijah, willing himself not to punch the amused smirk he had on his face.

Elijah was indeed surprised at the changed behaviour of Klaus. His baby brother spent the night lecturing him on how much Caroline didn't mean anything to him. How much of a fine conquest she will be. And yet, here was his brother, the Original everyone feared the most, attempting to impress this baby vampire, in vain.

"It seems that I owe you an apology for falsely accusing you of being a spy to an enemy of mine," Klaus started off.

"You're right. You do owe me an apology. When are you going to do so?" Caroline argued.

Klaus gave that look to Caroline, not impressed, but his eyes showed a bit of amusement. Elijah glancing at the two vampires quickly excused himself and left for the garden where he knew Katerina will be.

After Elijah left, Klaus continued.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. For keeping you locked in the dungeon last night,"

"Better,"

"What do you mean? I gave you an apology. What more could you possibly want?" Klaus asked, incredulous at her remarks.

"I just need to go back home. And to go back home, I need contact to a witch,"

"That's all? Don't worry Caroline. I have contacted that witch,Ebony you call her."

"How is that possible?" Caroline questioned. She still remembered that little antique owner from Spain. How is it that she could be here, in 1492 England?

"I recognized that name. From the one you spoke of that day we first met. She's agreed to meet us in the townsquare," Klaus mentioned.

"The town...square?" Caroline gulped.

"Join me. I usually make my weekly visits to the townsquare,"

"Uhmm...okay?" Caroline's answer came out as a question.

"Splendid," Klaus answered, before shifting into an uncomfortable silence.

" _Great,"_ Caroline thought to herself...sarcastically of course.

.

.

.

Katherine didn't know what to do. It was the first time in a long time that she ever felt lost to the situation around her. No matter what, no matter when she always found herself one step ahead, but this time, it seems she was two steps behind.

And so Katherine thought it was best to contact Elijah again. A rational person might think to not contact Elijah, in fact to never contact any of the Mikaelsons, or Caroline for that matter, and simply find a witch to get home. But one; time travel is not easy. One would have to draw from dark magic to complete the task, as she suspected that witch from the antique shop did.

The bigger reason for why she stuck around to contact Elijah was simple; her gut feeling was telling her that their next talk would hold valuable information for her. She would be getting headaches, no flashback this time, but regardless, she could tell it was because of the effects from the time travelling.

Katherine didn't know what was going to happen, or the effects of staying here for too long.

And she didn't want to stick around to find out.

.

.

.

It was a couple hours after Caroline had that awkward breakfast with Klaus and Elijah when she went back to her room. She wasn't given a tour of the very large castle and since she had absolutely no idea how people in this day and age told the time, she didn't know when Klaus would take her to see Ebony.

She had no idea what to expect. Klaus seemed to like the way she talked and acted, but Caroline had absolutely no idea as to whether or not she can fare in public. Things like mM'lord or M'lady were obvious, but what about currencies? And how do you address people in the booth? Sir? Madam?

" _This is so tiring. I just want to go back home,"_

With nothing better to do, and since Klaus thought that a tour of his wonderful castle isn't a part of his manners, she thought she would take one on her own. Besides, who knew where Klaus was, why should she be by herself going out of her mind in boredom.

She walked out of her room and started walking in a random direction. Caroline didn't consciously search for her. It was like an act of God.

The first thing Caroline heard was the heartbeats. Caroline stopped in the middle of the hallway because she was in shock. Yes of course it was possible that it was just the heartbeat of a wandering maid, however, Caroline knew that the part of the castle she was in was abandoned. It was why she came here in the first place.

It was after that, that she heard the breathing. They were light and airy and quite frequent.

At this point Caroline was unconsciously and unceremoniously walking toward the sounds of human life. As she held her ear to the door in an attempt to peak in the crack, she saw a woman, a girl really, pacing back and forth. It was the flash of brown curls that got to her, and without warning she opened the door.

" _Katherine,"_ Caroline gasped.

.

.

.

Klaus was the first to hear Caroline.

He was listening to Elijah talk about the important business ventures that needed to be discussed, and all the dreads one decisions to be made.

Klaus' idea of zoning out was listening to Caroline. At random times of the day it wasn't surprising to him to hear Caroline sing some unfamiliar song with references he wasn't aware of.

" _Must be some Scottish thing,"_

"What was that, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Pardon me?" Klaus gave a confused expression, hopefully good enough to mask the very obvious and very stupid mistake.

That's when he heard Caroline again. Patterning of steps that edged closer and closer to the room above them.

 _The doppelgänger's room._

Without a second to waste Klaus sped to Katherine's room and opened to door without hesitation. He felt Elijah's presence behind him, which he was grateful for but didn't acknowledge.

He was too busy baring fangs at the girl he fancied, cause she was holding the girl he needed in a chokehold.

.

 _The Next Day_

.

Elijah was at the town square well before Klaus and Caroline. He may have been slightly older than Niklaus and his other siblings when he turned but Elijah wasn't dumb. He knew that Klaus and Caroline still had unresolved feelings from last night and right now, and he felt it best to get away from the commotion that is the younger generation.

It was why he decided that he would walk ahead, in favour of some of the nicer booths. Elijah walked over to the blacksmith's booth. He worked on beating the metal to shape, making swords as Elijah watched.

It was then he felt a presence.

"Katherine," he cordially acknowledged.

"As much as I would like to say I'm here because I missed you, it's not,"

"What are you doing here? Klaus finds you, and you're dead. And I'll be daggered for not saying anything to him," Elijah questioned the woman in front of him.

"What can I say, I find a thrill in doing the forbidden," Katherine smirked at Elijah.

"What is it? Tell me and get on your way,"

"Stop asking the wrong questions, 'Lijah,"

"What…?"

"You've been asking Katerina some sly questions. I'm telling you to stop. You're literally messing with time here," Katherine chided him like a school boy.

"Don't..." Elijah started again.

"I've been getting headaches this past week. I don't know why, and I know vampires don't get headaches. So I'm asking you to help with this. Find me a witch. Please,"

He looked at this girl.

"You're not telling me the whole story,"

"I'm not. But if I told you, you would think I'm crazy. I think I'm crazy. Just let me talk to the witch first,"

With reluctance, Elijah agreed.

.

.

.

Klaus noticed Elijah talking to some woman, with her back facing him. Although her back reminded him of Katerina's, he figured that couldn't be true since Katerina was back in the castle, with the company of Trevor. Klaus isn't blind to Trevor's affections for Katerina, however as long as that doesn't cloud his judgement, he was quite fine.

But Klaus knew that _he_ wasn't fine, in the risk of danger from the woman in front of him.

Last night...after he dismissed Katerina and Elijah from the room, his conversation with Caroline left him reeling. He never understood up until now how out of tune he was with his emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew the location of Katerina?" Caroline demanded. She was furious at him. What a sick man lives inside that body of his?

"You have no right to delve into my reasons why I didn't tell you," Klaus started to say, but he didn't finish.

"Actually I do, considering I needed Katherine to go back home,"

"See? I don't even know where home is for you. You won't tell me," Klaus confessed. He hated that he was half-whining to her.

"I can 'delve' into your reasons, but you're trying to pick at mine?" Caroline demanded.

"I have my reasons to look into your story,"

"Yeah, because your distrust is obvious," Caroline argued back.

"Yes, yes it is actually! What do you think? Some random stranger finds her way into your home, starts asking questions about the bloody doppelganger, and you're just going to answer them with no questions asked? Because love, I won't," Klaus clapped back just as hard.

"Well you're the one that took me that day Klaus. And kept me locked in a dungeon, for God's sake! Not to mention, dragging me out of bed to fall victim to your various torturous techniques. Guess you were testing them out on me,huh? And to think I'm supposed to trust that you'll keep my best interests intact?" Caroline's voice started to raise in volume.

"Love, you're starting to make a scene," Klaus figured this reaction would come. He expected it, and he didn't blame her, but what happened last night probably confused her, scared her. And he hated that he was the reason for it.

"Whatever. Let's just find Ebony and go," and with that, Caroline stalked away.

.

.

.

Katherine overheard the entire conversation between Klaus and Caroline. She was surprised at just how much punch the little blonde had in her. Who knew the baby vampire, could so easily talk down the most dangerous, oldest vampire since time itself?

Katherine figured that Klaus would lose his shit, and get all temperamental on Caroline. That was expected of him. She knew that Klaus would momentarily forget that Caroline is a lady, and that keeping her in a dungeon was probably not very manly of him to do.

However, she noticed the obvious thing Klaus had for Caroline. Something for her, or on her. Whatever it is, Katherine needed to know to what extent it went to. Because the more Caroline was staying in this time period, the more Katherine's brain started to hurt, and the more the past was starting to change, the more she suspected she wouldn't make out of this alive.

* * *

 **OMG, finally! It's been so friggin' long. I don't even know why to be honest. I had 2 weeks of winter break, back in Christmas/New Year's time. But also, I had shitloads of exams and shit. And I started a new semester in school. And I was applying to university so there was that.**

 **So this chapter did not go in the direction I was expecting it to go in. But I hope you like it!**

Till Next Time,

Ann


	6. Leverage

**Hey guys! I'm back with my new chapter after updating yesterday. (I swear I didn't do anything except delete my author's note). I started this story almost a year ago, and it sucks that I only have six chapters up. I have a lot of time on my hands now that school is over for the year, but we all know how many times I've said this before. Just assume that while Big Brother and Big Brother Canada are on air, nothing else matters to me.**

 **I hate those filler chapters that usually come up in fanfictions. I'd rather you have something going on in every single chapter. And now I'm afraid that this has happened to me! But read and judge for yourself will you?**

 **BTW: Thanks for the 90 follows!**

 **This chapter picks up right from the discussion they had the previous day, when Caroline held a very human Katerina in a choke hold.**

 **Chapter VI**

 _._

 _The Day Before_

 _._

Klaus finally calmed Katerina down, compelling her to forget that Caroline even held her at a chokehold. When he gave her to Elijah, to escort her back to her room, Klaus turned to Caroline last.

She could notice the obvious anger in his eyes. But they were only a reflection of her own.

"Katherine betrayed me," Caroline mentioned calmly.

"Yes, Katerina did...Why do you keep calling her Katherine?" Klaus asked her incredulously.

"We've known each other for a while now, actually," Caroline answered, "Doesn't answer why you hid this secret from me. Why didn't you tell me where she was when I first asked about her?"

"I don't need to reason with you. You are a guest in my home, do not forget that,"

"I haven't exactly been treated like one, have I?" Caroline shot back.

"That doppleganger is very important to me, I can't have -"

"Doppelganger...where have I heard that word before?"

"I've had every single member of two warring species looking for the Petrova Doppelganger. Surely you know _'Katherine's'_ last name?" Klaus mockingly asking the second part.

"But why would you want _her?"_ Caroline demanded for Klaus's answer.

"Why would _you?_ " Klaus accused her of hiding something.

Caroline deeply inhaled, obviously annoyed at the turn the questioning took.

"Look, she betrayed me. I don't why, but she ousted my mother's name to the people that were chasing me,"

Klaus got angered very quickly and surprisingly Caroline just got more annoyed.

"Listen here, Old Man. _You_ don't even get to pretend to be mad. _You_ were the one that locked me in a cage like a rabid animal. Shocked you're not the first one to do so?" Caroline taunted. Klaus had the decency to look down on the ground in shame.

"Why were those people chasing you?" Klaus inquired.

"Do they need a reason? Look at me...I'm a monster,"

Hysteria started forming in Caroline as she started to breathe ragged breaths.

"I can't get home…my mom…," Caroline started to panic. Klaus had no idea what to do with the woman in front of him.

"Caroline," Klaus cautioned.

Caroline started tearing up in worry of her mother. She had no idea how accepting she would be of Caroline's vampire situation, but that didn't change the amount of love Caroline had for her mother.

And while she was stuck in the past, Caroline's mother would have to fend for herself from the big,bad vampires.

"Caroline, why would Katerina want to do that to begin with?" Klaus decided to push how far he can go with his questioning.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter, I need to get out here,"

Klaus quickly responded.

"I can take you to your mother. The people that are chasing her won't defy me,"

"You don't understand! You can't know where I live,"

"In Scotland you mean,"

Caroline stood her ground. A calming voice sounded next.

"Where I live - only a witch can take me,"

"I think you mean a boat," Klaus was starting to get amused.

"No, I mean a witch,"

.

 _Present Day, 1492_

 _._

"We are at Ebony's. I have some questions to ask regarding you, and clearly you have questions regarding getting home to your loved ones,"

Klaus stalked towards the stall selling the fancy fabrics where Ebony was tending to another customer before turning her attention back to Klaus. He didn't bother with checking for Caroline, but did hear her quiet footfalls, so it was safe for him to assume she was behind him.

"Ebony!" Klaus called out for the witch. He could feel Caroline's glare on Ebony as well. Which reminded him of that little vampire hunt that the wench seemed to conduct against Caroline.

"A little birdy told me that two years ago you put an entire community of vampires to sleep?"

"I am afraid I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Sure. Of course you won't disappoint me Ebony," Klaus taunted her while using his both his hand to hold her face.. He needed to speak with Caroline later it seems.

"Of course, M'Lord,"

"Right, let's get to work, shall we?

.

.

.

Katherine and Elijah found themselves at another stall. Far away from Niklaus of course. Elijah did not want to be at the tail end of Klaus's wrath. Or the end of his dagger.

"I warn you, this one is not easy to please," Elijah warned Katherine.

An old caucasian lady walked out from the stall, throwing curtain, that divided the inventory in the back and the customers looking to by the odd trinket, behind her shoulder.

She had a stern look on her face, but the sight of Lord Mikaelson, turned into a mask of indifference. The lady knew better than to show her disapproval of the Mikaelson brothers, but she wasn't ready to kiss their feet.

But her face changed the moment she saw the lady friend that was behind him. This time, it was one of recognition.

" _Katerina_?"

"Mme. Vasil?"

Katherine couldn't imagine finding this face on her journey back to the past.

"How do you know her?" Elijah asked in disbelief. He was in a state of shock seeing Vasil's face so happy.

"She was my third grade teacher. Don't be surprised, but I excelled in school. But Papa took me out after a while. He didn't believe girls should be in school for long," Katherine reminisced

"Katerina! What are you doing here?" Vasil asked in Bulgarian.

"I could be asking you the same question. How are you -" Katherine responded back,

"Don't be so nosy, girl." Mme. Vasil yelled at Katherine just like she used to back in the convent in Bulgaria.

Elijah was completely oblivious to the conversation that the two Bulgarian women were having in front of him. Of course he could respect their right to talk freely in their native tongue, but he was still learning the language and they were speaking much too fast and with too much slang for him to understand.

Stupidly, he tried to speak his own, slow and broken version of Bulgarian.

"We need your help, Mme. Vasil," Elijah started.

He felt Katherine's hand on his arm.

"Just let me do the talking,"

Elijah handed the reins over to Katherine, but he quickly realized how smart that was.

"Mme. Vasil, you can try to tell me otherwise, but I know that you are a Traveller," Katherine started.

"Just like you," Mme. Vasil countered.

"And you know just as well that my father didn't allow me to practice any Traveller magic,"

"Can't see why, it is one of the purest magicks around,"

"Of course," Katherine smiled an insincere smile before continuing, "Unfortunately, I know nothing of my heritage, but help me rediscover it again,"

"Cut the bull crap, Katerina. You want my help with what exactly?"

"I need your help with some time travel,"

Elijah's ears perked. _Time travel._ Katherine, or confusingly _Katerina_ probably assumed that Elijah's Bulgarian was so weak, that he wouldn't understand the term 'time travel'.

Of course, children wish to travel into the future, and see how the world would function five hundred, even a thousand years from the present. The ability to travel time was something that many scientists wished to find the answer to. Leonardo Da Vinci, a brilliant man in all accounts, confessed to Klaus and Elijah one night in a drunken stupor back in Italy that he was trying to find a way to travel into the future.

But that didn't explain Katherine's incessant demand that a shopkeeper help her travel through time.

"Are you out of your mind, child?" Mme. Vasil rightfully questioned Katherine.

"I knew you would say that but please listen to me -"

"I need not listen to you,"

"I think you do,"

"Wha-" Mme. Vasil was interrupted by Katherine.

"I need your help. I do not belong here. I come from far ways," Katherine whispered quietly into her ear, although she knew that there was no point. Elijah could hear every word if he wanted to.

"Where?"

"The question is not where, but when," Katherine corrected her

.

.

.

"Ebony, it seems like my lady friend here..." Klaus smirked while Caroline glared back at him, "...needs help finding her mother. Care to do a simple locator spell,"

"I need to talk to her privately." Ebony demanded.

Klaus's eyebrows went up in surprise, but regardless gestured for Caroline to follow Ebony behind the curtain.

Caroline's eyes first landed on the sage burning in the room.

"The burning sage keeps conversations in this room quiet to outside ears. Sort of like sound proofing," Ebony mentioned.

" _Sound proofing?_ So you -"

"Yeah, I'm the witch that brought you here,"

Caroline only took a split second to have her by the neck, "You knew who I am?"

"Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls 2010," she paused, "I know who you are,"

"What good could possibly come out of having me wither away in fucking 1492?" Caroline almost screeched in Ebony's ear.

"You're probably angry, confused at the situation. Allow me to set things straight for you. You can't go home just yet," Ebony answering none of Caroline's questions in the process

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"A witch backed by the Bennett bloodline,"

" _Bonnie,"_ Caroline whispered to herself. She tried pulling answers out of the witch in front of her again.

"Why did you need to send me and Katherine back into the past? Where can I find her? What do you get out of this?" She asked in succession.

"I sent you both back into the past because the spirits asked me to do so. I get nothing out of this except for protection for my family. As for Katherine's location, I'm sure Elijah can tell you the answer for that. You should probably be careful of that one,"

"Yeah, as if I don't know that already," Caroline muttered to herself before continuing, "Wait, how are you here?"

"I'm here to guide you. Think of me as your GPS while you're in 1492. I can guide you while you go through your purpose,"

"You won't even tell me what that is, Ebony," Caroline complained.

"I promise you standing in front of Klaus is enough to fulfill that," Ebony whispered for her own ears.

"What?" Caroline asked for clarification from Ebony, but she brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it. Just be yourself. I'll get you and Katherine back home soon in time for the ritual,"

"Ritual?"

"Let me do the worrying, Caroline," Ebony chided her.

"That is nearly impossible," Caroline walked out of the booth, Klaus expectantly looked at her.

"Let's go home, we have no answers here,"

Klaus looked back at Ebony standing at her booth. Their eyes locked, steely gazes looking at each other. Without a second thought, Klaus followed Caroline back to their meeting spot. Hopefully they can get home with Elijah.

.

.

.

Elijah decided that he was going to casually ask Klaus what he thinks about concept of time travel.

"Elijah, don't talk to Klaus about this," Katherine warned him a second later.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you, don't let him know I was with you," Katherine reminded him.

Elijah looked down at the ground. This woman was asking him to keep secrets from his brother.

"You are not keeping secrets from your brother. You're merely omitting parts of a whole truth," Katherine spoke as if she heard his thoughts.

"Do you even understand the severity of what you're asking me?" Elijah was astounded at Katherine's suggestion.

"'Lijah, please," Katherine gasped.

At this point, they were at the edge of the grounds. To their left, the rest of the booths remained. People went about their day, trading for the things they needed, completely oblivious to the supernatural world that lived right under their noses. To their right, the forest stood.

Elijah without a second thought grabbed Katherine by the neck and slammed her into the trees on their right.

"Ooh, kinky. I like," Katherine started playing with his hair. Elijah, was trying to stay focused.

"Don't," Elijah warned.

Katherine rolled her eyes before having her hands slump down beside her body.

"Did Mme. Vasil treat your headaches?" Elijah questioned.

"No. She sensed I was a vampire and didn't believe me," Katherine answered.

"Funny, I didn't hear the word vampire in that conversation. But I did hear the word _time travel,"_ he stared at her accusingly.

Katherine slowed for a second.

" _Time travel,"_ Katherine gasped in shock.

"No, Elijah that's ludacris. Perhaps your Bulgarian isn't as strong as you think it is,"

"Probably not, but I definitely know what the words for 'time' and 'travel' are in Bulgarian,"

Elijah started walking away, feeling Katherine's glare on the back of his head.

At that moment, no one could have guessed how defeated Katherine felt except Katherine herself. But then she reminded herself of the one leverage she had over all of them.

 _The moonstone._

She knew where the moonstone was. The one thing that binded Klaus's curse. All she had to do was go get it.

" _It's show time, Kat"_

* * *

 **So there it is! Katherine plans on using the moonstone, since she knows where the location of it is, as leverage! And all of that is because Elijah may or may not have found out Katherine is talking about time travel to Mme. Vasil! Let me know about what I've written so far. I want to thank all the reviews I've been getting so far. I know that people are asking questions, and so I'll start answering them at the bottom of every chapter.**

 **Eils-emacsweeny** **asked about whether I'll be showing Klaus in the future. I would love to expand on that in a chapter, but that wouldn't come until much later. At some point, I would like to do a whole separate chapter on the characters in the future (2010).**

 **Guest Serena asked why Caroline being in the past is hurting Katherine, and why isn't it hurting the Originals as well. It's not so much Katherine's head hurting because of Caroline being in the past, as it is because there is two Katherine's essentially in 1492. One is a human, and another is a 500-year old vampire. None of the other characters are dealing with the repercussions of having doubles essentially the way Katherine is. At the end of the day, this detail does come into play into my overall arc (assuming things go as plan, and I don't go veering off track)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far, I would love to have more coming in, so please do so! I'm still working on the second part of WISH, which was supposed to be a two-shot about Elena and Katherine in an AU/AH world. Check out the first part if you haven't done so! And while you're at it, check out my Kennett one-shot SOULMATES. I hope to be writing out a lot more one-shots to develop my writing skills.**

 **Review, follow/fav!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ann**


End file.
